


Spending Time Together

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Issei and Rias finally get to have some quality alone time together. However, there is something different about his Sacred Gear, slowly taking over Rias’ mind.





	Spending Time Together

Sitting alone in the Occult Club room with Issei, having sent everyone else out to handle their own business for the day, Rias couldn’t help but feel a faint heat come to her cheeks. This was the best time she would ever have to make her move and admit that she wants to be with the brunette that she could utterly adorable. Sitting down on the loveseat in the middle of the room, the redhead let a soft breath escape her lips as she placed herself beside the young man she wanted to be with. “Issei…. There’s something I want… No. Need to admit to you…. After everything that’s happened since you’ve joined the occult club, I’ve grown attached to you. You’ve earned a level of respect and admiration from me that no one else ever has before you.”

 

Admittedly, Issei had no idea what to say as he listened to the club president, a blush coming to his cheeks as he heard her out. “President… I-I don’t know what to say…” The young man turned his head to look into the young woman’s eyes, seeing the slight lust and embarrassment that she had in her gaze. “Y-You do remember what happened last time we-”   
  
“Issei… We’re alone today. No one is going to interrupt what I have in mind.” The redhead brought her hands to her chest, slowly undoing her uniform until she was able to pull it open and expose her large breasts in her signature black and lace bra. “I want to have sex with you, Issei. I won’t give you a time limit, I won’t give you any restrictions. But, I want to be with you.” The young woman didn’t wait for an answer from her pawn as she crawled off of the seat and onto the floor, getting onto her knees and not wasting a single moment. Rias licked her lips as she slowly unzipped the young man’s pants, able to see his impressive cock hardening and creasing against his pants before she pulled them down to his knees. “This isn’t a problem for you, right, Issei?~”   
  
“O-Of course not, President! I-I just don’t know what to say! To have the most beautiful woman in the school want to be with me… It’s just hard to take in…” Issei didn’t know what to say or do, simply watching Rias pull his pants and underwear down to his knees, leaving his hard cock fully exposed to her. “But, I’ve wanted to be with you since we met… I wouldn’t dare tell you no!” A sharp gasp left his lips when the young redhead pushed herself up with her palms on his legs, her soft lips only inches from her, but her bouncing breasts clearly on his mind. “P-President…. I-” He immediately fell quiet when her lips met his own, capturing them in a soft but loving kiss that the two would never forget.   
  
“You’re a dork, Issei… Wanting to be with a woman you haven’t met before you joined the club or knew anything about her. Or maybe being a devil is all it takes to make you want to be with someone. I still remember your little angel girlfriend.~” Rias couldn’t help but giggle as she plopped herself back down next to Issei, wrapping her slender fingers around his thick shaft. “Tell me, what she still cute when you found out her true form?” The words were soft and calm as they left the redhead’s lips, almost as a whisper in the young man’s ear.  “Or did you just find her too sexy to not ignore?~”   
  
A sharp and blissful breath left his lips as he felt Rias’ fingers wrap around his cock, starting to slowly massage them in place. “S-She…” He didn’t know whether he should tell her the truth or if he should keep quiet about finding Raynare more attractive when she revealed herself, unsure about if the answer would upset the young woman that currently had a grip around something so important to him. However, the moment her fingers clenched down around the base of his shaft, just enough to bring him some pain, that was all it took for him to cave. “She was beautiful, gorgeous and… and sexy even, when she revealed who she really was. But… She wasn’t the Yuuma that I had liked anymore…”   
  
“Oh really? So, instead of having a cute, fun, loving girlfriend… You were disappointed when she turned into a gorgeous, sexy, clearly busty Fallen Angel? Almost makes me think you’d prefer Koneko doing this instead of me.~” Rias couldn’t help but feel happy and satisfied that she was able to tease Issei like this, dragging her tongue along her lips and planting a soft kiss onto his cheek. “But, you don’t have that option, Issei… You can be a pervert and want Koneko, but for today… You’ve got me instead.~”

 

A sharp gasp left the young man’s lips at the feeling of the club president kissing his cheek, happy to feel her fingers loosening up around his shaft. “I-I wouldn’t be against…. Akeno… Or Koneko… But… You’re the one I want to be with, President… If you’re my only option for the rest of my life, I’ll still be happy.” Issei hoped what he was saying didn’t come off as rude or unappreciated, genuinely enjoying the feeling of her fingers started to slowly pump back and forth along his shaft.

 

“You’re too sweet, Issei. A bit of an idiot, but sweet nonetheless.~” The young woman affectionately pressed herself against her lover and began to slowly pump her fingers back and forth along his shaft, pushing her tongue into his mouth to edge him on and show who was in charge of this moment. However, she eagerly twisted her wrist as she moved her hand up and down every inch of the brunette’s cock, moaning quietly into his mouth as she worked him over. “Just be sure to focus on me today, Issei… Do that, and I’ll be happy to do this again.~”

 

The young man nodded as he leaned his head back, the pleasure gentle but immediate as the young redhead’s soft hand traveled along his shaft. Things only felt better for Issei when he felt Rias’s teeth gently nip at his earlobe, a soft giggle escaping her and filling her senses as her breasts pressed up against his arm. “P-President, that feels so good…” The brunette was at a loss for words as he never really expected this to happen, gasping when the redhead’s hand slipped underneath his uniform shirt, lifting it up over his torso and exposing his nipples for her. A sharp gasp left him at the feeling of the club president’s black bra pressed against his bare skin. “So soft…”

 

“You like that, Issei? The way my breasts feel against your skin?~” Rias smirked as she slowly pulled herself away from her crush, gently pushing him down onto his back so his cock was standing up straight. She immediately positioned herself beside him to his right, kneeling on the floor and giggling to herself as she circled her tongue around his still exposed nipple. “Maybe you’ll like the way my tongue feels around your nipple as well. You’re quite the little pervert, after all.~” The young redhead didn’t hesitate to wrap her fingers around his shaft once again, smiling and keeping herself in place as she pumped her hand once again. “Or maybe you’d prefer my breasts wrapped around your cock, giving you that feeling of something soft that you missed out on a little bit ago… I might like that too…”

 

That was more than enough for Issei to feel himself started to throb inside of Rias’ hand, gasping and breathing just a bit heavily as his pleasure continued to grow more and more by the second. Leaning his head back, the young man was shocked to feel his club president’s teeth gently sink down into his nipple, causing him to shudder and writhe in place from the unexpected feeling. Of course, he was able to feel the young redhead’s fingers lifting and clenching back down around his member, only adding to the pleasure that was coursing through him. “R-Rias…”   
  
“Shh. Shh.. It’s okay, Issei. We’ll both get what we want soon enough.~” The young woman could feel the cock in her hand already feeling like it was going to explode, a soft smile coming to her lips as she pulled away from his nipple and leaned up closer to his face, planting a soft and loving kiss on his lips. In the back of her mind, she knew that she was engaged to someone else, but that made it all the sweeter to have the young man before her be putty in her hands like this. “Let’s see how long you can last like this, my dear, sweet Issei.~”   
  
Turning his head to look at her, Issei opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that, only to gasp and moan when her hand picked up pace. Immediately, the young man could feel Rias’ hand moving faster along his cock, her fingers tightening around his length in the process. However, the pleasure and bliss was immediate as their lips met for yet another kiss, his cock throbbing and pulsing even more than before. “P-President… That feels so good…”   
  
“It should! But, we’re only just getting started.~” Licking her lips, Rias couldn’t help but gasp as she watched Issei reach his limits and cum right then and there, rope after rope of cum leaving his cock and shooting into her hand. Of course, the redhead continued to pump her hand up and down the young man’s shaft, wringing out each and every drop that she could manage. A soft purr rumbled in the club president’s throat as she watched more cum splatter along the loveseat that the brunette was laying in, along with onto the small card table that was behind her. “There’s so much, Issei! I didn’t know you had it in you.~”

 

The young man watched as the girl of his dreams pulled her hand away from his still-hard member, dragging her tongue along her fingers and moaning from the taste. “H-How does it taste, President…?” He didn’t know what else to say, so entranced by the gorgeous young woman in front of him licking up his cum that his mind was almost blank. Issei watched as Rias wrapped her soft lips around two of her fingers, popping them into her mouth and listening to her continue to moan, as if that was a worthwhile answer to his question. “Y-You look really happy like that, you know. It’s almost like you love my cum.~”

 

Popping her fingers out of her mouth, the young woman giggled and shrugged, seeing there was still plenty of cum left that she could lick up off the furniture. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But, it’s certainly not the worst taste in the world.~” The young redhead stayed on her knees as she watched her lover adjust himself to sit up instead of continuing to lay down, her tongue dragging along her lips for a moment. “There is plenty more for us to do though… I know you still want to feel my breasts, but how about I let you feel them wrapped around your cock?~”

 

Issei didn’t know how to respond, a sheer loss for words as he watched the club president reach behind herself and unsnap her bra, watching it fall into her lap and reveal her lush, plump, shapely breasts. That’s when what she said processed through his mind, a sharp gasp leaving him as he watched her sink her fingers into her soft breast, keeping his eyes locked on her soft mounds as she hoisted them up and played with them in his face for a moment. “I would love that, President!” Immediately, the brunette’s cock throbbed and twitched to the mere thought of having Rias’s breasts wrapped around it, a smile on his lips and a deep blush on his face.

 

The young woman didn’t waste a single moment in wrapping her large mounds around her partner’s cock, licking her lips as she watched the tip of his cock pop out from her cleavage. “Oh my, Issei! I didn’t think you were so big! But you’re able to fit in my breasts and still have plenty of cock left for me to suck! I bet Raynare would’ve loved to have your cock in her tits. Akeno might too.~” The young woman chuckled as she began pumping her breasts up and down the large cock, giggling as it disappeared into her cleavage when she lifted her breasts up, only to watch it reappear when she dropped her breasts back down. However, in the back of her mind, Rias was reminded that she couldn’t go too far with Issei, still being engaged to Riser and unable to give her virginity to anyone else. Of course, that wasn’t a problem for her as she leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of the brunette’s shaft, swirling her tongue around it while she could.

 

Right away, the ecstasy that coursed through Issei was intense and incredible, causing the young man to run his hands through her crimson locks. This was something he had dreamed of for months, even going as far as to handle his urges himself when he was home and alone. Though, this, the feeling of his dream girl’s tongue swirling around the head of his shaft while her soft and pillowy breasts were wrapped around every other inch of his cock. “It feels so good, President… Please don’t stop.~”

 

“Begging for a devil to keep pleasing you… Your friends would probably think you’re insane for doing such a thing. Though, I’m pretty sure those two losers would be jealous that you have a gorgeous redhead wrapped around your dick.~” The young woman giggled as she looked up from her spot on floor into Issei’s eyes, playfully winking at him and smiling as she pumped her large and soft mounds up and down his impressive cock. Every time she watched it pop out from inside of her cleavage almost made her want to laugh and giggle with sheer excitement, loving the fact that she was giving herself to a guy who had so much to offer both in love and when it came to the more intimate moments that they shared. “Does it feel good, Issei? Having my breasts wrapped around your cock like this? Having something so warm and soft pleasing you? I hope it does. I want you to cum over and over and over again for me.~” The young woman listened as she was answered with nothing but moans and groans, her eyes locked on Issei’s as she continued to do her best to pleasure him. “You’ll be a good boy and do that for me, won’t you? Cum as many times as I ask of you?~”

 

The young man didn’t say anything, his eyes locked on the redhead that was in his lap, groaning quietly as he felt something spark in his heart. Running his hands through those bright crimson locks, Issei gasped and felt his cock throb inside of Rias’ cleavage. “W-What about you? Would you cum if I asked you to?” The brunette sighed quietly as the girl’s breasts continued to move along his shaft, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. “I’d love it if you could cum on demand.~”   
  
The young woman felt her heart flutter at the sound of his voice, something about it causing her eyes to flicker. “Of course I would! What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t listen to what my peerage wanted of me?” Rias’ breath hitched for just a moment as she looked into his eyes, something about the color of them being different and pulling her in like she just wanted more of him. A deep voice started to echo in the back of the girl’s mind. It was almost like it pushed her to move faster, her breasts bouncing even faster and getting tighter around the young man’s thick member. “J-Just cum all over me, Issei. Make me a mess with your semen and stay hard afterward.~” The redhead smirked as she wrapped her lips around her partner’s shaft, bobbing her head a bit until her lips connected with her breasts over and over again. Once again, that voice echoed in her mind, prompting her to adjust herself enough to let her large breasts fall out of Issei’s lap.

 

Issei immediately gasped when the club president dropped her head down to the base of his cock, taking each and every inch of it with no problem. Of course, with his hands on the back of her head, he began to guide her as he could feel himself throbbing in her mouth. However, Rias quickly and shamelessly started to move on her own, reacting in just the way that he wanted from her. “P-President, I’m gonna cum…” The words eagerly left his lips just a moment or two before he came, gasping as rope after rope of his thick and potent cum flooded her mouth. It didn’t help that he could feel her fingers gently sinking into his thigh, bracing herself. Though, it was very easy to feel Rias’ throat clamping down around his shaft each time she gulped down more and more of his cum, allowing the young man to lean his head back against the back of the loveseat. “Well, I’ve felt your boobs around my dick… I wonder if your ass is just as wonderful…”

 

Once again, the voice in the back of the girl’s mind was there, her eyes locked on Issei’s face as she watched him bask in the aftermath and realization that he just got a titjob from the club president. “Well… There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?~” Licking her lips and trying to put on a straight face, unsure how she felt about a voice in her mind guiding her to do whatever Issei wanted of her, Rias immediately stood up from her spot on the floor and turned herself around. With her uniform still on the floor underneath her, the young woman happily plopped herself down in the young man’s lap, gasping and shuddering at the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her asscheeks. Having something between her breasts was nothing new for the club president, always having had a larger chest and sometimes dropping things in her cleavage for various reasons, but the only thing she could ever recall feeling against her plump backside was whatever clothing she had chosen to put on that day, or the occasional being that grew brave enough to try and touch her. But she had never felt a hard, throbbing, warm cock against her like this before. Reaching behind herself, the redhead placed her fingertips gently against the cock as she scooted her way back up toward Issei’s chest, gently biting her lower lip as the thick member pushed between her cheeks. “Cum whenever you want to, Issei. I’m actually impressed you’re still hard after cumming so much.~”

 

Reaching forward and slowly allowing his hands to glide along the club president’s body, Issei didn’t know just what to say, happy to be able to have something like this actually happening to him. “With a woman like you in front of me, President, I don’t think I have much of a choice but to do my best to please. Especially when you’re bouncing in my lap like that.~” The young man watched his leader’s plump rear end bounce up and down on his cock, enjoying the soft and warm feeling of her ass cheeks wrapped around his cock. Though, unlike with her titfuck that she gave him a moment ago, the brunette was able to feel the girl’s asshole pressing against his shaft whenever she dropped back down onto him. “Not that I’m complaining. I’ve wanted this for awhile.”   
  
“Oh, I know that very well, Issei. That’s why I’m granting you this honor… And why I want you to do whatever you want with me.” Turning her body in order to look into Issei’s eyes, Rias didn’t stop herself from leaning just enough to catch his lips in a soft and loving kiss. Something about being so close to him, about his aura, the way he approached this as like she was gifting him instead of cheating on her betrothed. It was a wonderful and refreshing thing for the young woman, a smile coming to her lips as his tongue slipped past them and into her mouth. Immediately, her bouncing picked up pace and she could feel herself growing more and more wanting of having his cock inside of her. “But… When you’re ready… I want you to do something for me, Issei…”   
  


“W-What would that be, President?” Issei watched as Rias pulled back and looked into his eyes, happy with the lustful look in her eyes. “You’re not going to tell me you want to go on a delivery again, are you?”   
  
“No! No, I just… I want you to fuck my ass, Issei. I want you to take it and treat it like it’s your property. Like I’m a wife that’s giving you something special for our anniversary. Just fuck me and don’t stop until you’re satisfied. Okay?” A deep and heavy blush came to Rias’ lips, heavy and blissful breaths leaving her lips each time her ass cheeks slapped back down against Issei’s toned lap. “Will you do that for me…?” The redhead’s lips curled into a bright smile saw she watched her partner and pawn nod for her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another heated and passionate kiss. “Thank you, Issei.”

 

Right away, the brunette grabbed at the woman’s hips, lifting her up just enough to get her above his cock. However, he didn’t lower her right away, wanting her to know that this was about to happen and she was about to become his in his mind. “You’re sure that you’re okay with this, Rias? Letting me use your ass like you’re my w-wife?” When she nodded in response, the young man didn’t hesitate to lower her back down, letting the head of his cock slip into her tight asshole. Of course, he relished in the quiet but desperate moan that left her the further and further down his shaft that she sank, loving the way her rear end still jiggled when it landed on his lap. “Than, I’d gladly take you up on your offer and-”   
  
“Wait, Issei!” Rias placed a hand on her pawn’s thigh, sighing heavily when she finally reached the base of his cock. “L-Let me… Let me adjust. It’s the first time I’ve had something inside of me.” The young redhead’s blush only got worse as she sat there, her anal walls tight as could be around the massive member to the point where she felt a small amount of discomfort, even if the pleasure of being full of cock was outweighing that. It felt better than she could’ve expected it to for her first time, happy that she had agreed to do this and that voice in the back of her mind was starting to fade away. However, as the voice vanished from her mind, so did the odd aura around Issei that she had grown to cherish during their time together today. With a heavy breath and a slightly forced smile, the club president nodded and started the pace on her own, just like when she had her ass cheeks wrapped around his member.

 

The very moment he felt her anal walls moving around his shaft, Issei felt like he was in heaven, a pleasantly idiotic and welcoming smile on his face as he kept his hands on her hips. Gently biting his lower lip, the young man started to slowly rock his hips up and down with the young woman, making sure that both of them could enjoy this to the fullest. There was no telling if this was going to happen again or not, and that was part of what made this moment so special for him. Moving his right hand from the girl’s hip to her breast, the brunette relished in the way she gasped and hiss through her teeth when his fingers sank into her soft skin. “Does it feel good, President? Having my dick in your ass like this?”   
  
“It feels better than I could’ve thought, Issei… Far better than I expected it to. And your hand on my breast? Squeeze harder, play with it. You have my permission.” Closing her eyes and bringing her own hand above his own, the young woman was able to guide her partner into what she wanted. She quickly and eagerly used her grip on his hand to prompt him to squeeze and knead her soft mound like there was no tomorrow, making his middle finger circle her nipple while his hand moved her breast in a circular motion. “Just like that, Issei… Just like that. Don’t you stop until you’re satisfied and cum inside of me.”

 

There was a sense of determination and need in her voice that the young man immediately picked up on, smiling and doing as he was instructed. Picking up the pace just a little bit, Issei leaned forward and gently sank his teeth into Rias’ neck, not leaving any marks, but earning a shrill moan from her that showed she genuinely enjoyed that. “You got it, President. I’m going to make sure to not spill a single drop when I cum inside of you.~” With the way her anal walls tightened around his shaft, something told the brunette that that was exactly what she wanted to hear, a smirk coming to his lips as he felt her continuing to bounce on his cock.

 

However, for Rias, she could already feel her orgasm starting to peak, the pleasure in her body growing and growing and never stopping. It wasn’t long before her legs were already starting to quiver and shake as she bounced, blissful and loving gasps escaping her the longer this dragged on. “Oh, Issei… I’m getting close! Having your cock in my ass in making me cum. I knew you were the right choice for this.~” Fortunately for her, that was all it took for her to push the young man over the edge and into yet another orgasm today. Gritting her teeth, the redhead hissed gleefully as cum flooded into her ass, rope after rope of cum painting her inside white and leaving her with a warm and wonderful sensation inside that sent her over the edge.

 

As he continued to cum, Issei could feel the club president’s body shaking and shuddering on top of him, her ass gripping his cock like she was trying to milk it for all it was worth. Throwing his head back, nothing was stopping him from pushing forward and thrusting into her, giving her exactly what he thought she wanted from him. “President!~” Gripping her breast even tighter, the young man could hear the sharp breath that left the young woman’s lips before she slumped over onto his body, both of their orgasms having come and lasted just long enough for both of them to enjoy the fact that they came together.

 

Rias happily rested her head on the young man’s right shoulder, keeping her back against his torso as her hand moved to cover up her soaked and untouched pussy. “You did wonderful, Issei… I didn’t think I’d be saying this when we were done, but… I’m pretty sure I’ll be wanting more once we have time. Does that sound-” The young woman was suddenly cut off when her lips were caught in a calm and loving kiss by her pawn, her left arm hooking around his neck to pull him closer as their lips danced together. After what felt like a wonderful and blissful few minutes, their lips finally parted, leaving the redhead to relish in what just happened and enjoy the warmth of his body against her own. “I’ll take that as-”   
  
“All you need to do is call me, President. I’d be happy to do something like this with you again. Even if all you want is an hour after school to sit like this and do nothing, I’d come running.” The young man was happy he could earn a soft chuckle from the thoroughly fucked woman as she laid against him, his lips curling into a smile. Though, he didn’t say anything else, not wanting to ruin the moment for either of them as his impressive cock finally started growing soft inside of her ass.   
  
“That’s very sweet of you, Issei. I knew I could count on you for this.” Rias very slowly and carefully sat herself up to sit properly in the young man’s lap, rising to her feet a moment later and turning around to give him a full and proper view of her breasts. “But, it’s been a long day. I don’t think your parents would be too happy if you ended up getting home late.” Licking her lips once again, the young redhead leaned forward and placed a soft and loving kiss onto her pawn’s lips, enjoying the subtle feeling and voice in the back of her mind that returned once again. “Run on home. I still need to get the reports from everyone when they come back. But, I’ll make sure to see you bright and early tomorrow, okay?”   
  
“Of course! I’ll be here before classes start!” Issei couldn’t help but smile as he stood up and got properly dressed, heading to the door and stopping for a moment as he grabbed the handle. “Thank you, President.”   
  
“Trust me. It was my honor, Issei.”


End file.
